


Ice, Ice, Baby, Ice.

by I_Here_because_Yes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fights, Quickies, Relationship(s), There’s A Better Story At The End, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Here_because_Yes/pseuds/I_Here_because_Yes
Summary: Training with Weiss? Ok, seems simple enough.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Ice, Ice, Baby, Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie I was working on a while back and just finished. Just for some info, Reader's Semblance has something to do with electricity, but that'll will be different in future stories.

“Are you sure?” You ask Weiss as she pointed her rapier at you. Not answering your question, Weiss slowly approached you, your eyes tracking each of her movements. The tip of the blade hovered in front of your face, but you were unmoving. You asked again, “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I’m not going easy on you then.”  
The heiress chuckles, giving the smuggest grin you’ve seen as she replies, “That’s the point, don’t hold back. If I want to train, I need the fullest extent you can offer me.” You decide to shrug, and slightly back up.  
“Alright, come on then.” Weiss charges and sends out several thrusts, but you simply just block them. She throws a downward slash, slightly cutting your face. You grab her rapier, shocking Weiss as you lift her up and toss her to the side.  
“You're not trying that hard.” You jest, squatting in her direction. “Either you lack confidence, or I’m just physically bette-” Several slashes strike you, creating slight gashes on your chest. You look to see Weiss quickly back up and taking a combat stance. You were slightly impressed at her initiative.  
Again, she charged, but mixed it up with several slashes and thrusts, some of them catching you off guard and cutting your body.  
“You’re not activating your aura.” Weiss says, as she goes for another slash but you just flip backwards.  
“Even through all of this, you still don’t have a clue on how my Semblance work.” You taunt. You open your palm, and electricity violently sparks. Throwing your hand forwards, the lightning launches towards Weiss. She deflects the bolt off to the wall, causing a small explosion.  
“You’ve never deflected my lightning before.” You chuckle, snaps your fingers and create a small orb of electricity. “I never knew Myrtenaster could deflect bolts, or maybe you used Dust to manipulate it away.” Weiss gives a stern look as you grinned at her improvement. “Now then, let’s see you block this.” The orb you had conjured increases in size and radiates far more power than your bolt. Upon becoming the size of a basketball, you send it forward with incredible speed. The heiress was caught off guard by its speed, barely blocking in time. However, instead of moving away from her, the orb went back in her direction. Weiss begun to dodge, even using her Semblance to propel herself away from the orb’s direction, but it continuously came at her.  
“Training for the ballet, Weiss?” Your joke reached her ears as the orb came for another attack. She summoned another glyph, leapt into the air and stood on. The orb continued its endless pursuit, rising into the air to find a path of least resistance. Preparing for it, Weiss took a defensive stance right as the slammed into Myrtenaster. The clash sent sparks flying as Weiss attempted to hold her ground, struggling to as the orb was seemingly gaining speed. Eventually, she summoned another Glyph I front of her and sent the orb back, allowing it to zoom right toward her at breakneck speed. It was meters away from her when a slash was delivered at the orb, splitting it in two as the halves careened into the ground with electricity exploding on contact.  
You were incredibly impressed at the sight of Weiss managing to destroy your attack many referred as “unstoppable”. Still standing on the glyph, Weiss taunted you. “Is that best you can really do?” You gave a dumb grin as she smirked. That was far from the best you could do, but this was training and trying as hard as you possibly could muster would make you kind of an asshole.  
You shook your head as you moved towards the floating huntress. “Nope, this is the best I can do.” You briefly stand still, and suddenly, yellow lighting explodes out of your body, finally activating your aura. Your semblance allowed you generate lighting from your body, but you couldn’t subconsciously use your aura with entering a specific form. “Going to make the first attack, are we?” Weiss prepped herself to go on the attack. You stood completely still with the only movement being the lightning for your intense aura. She quickly boosts herself downward. You simply close your eyes, before moving out of the way, causing her to crash into the ground, her aura protecting her from any real damage, but not from the pain.  
“Ow.” Weiss groans as she rises from the slight crater she made. “You could’ve just caught me and thrown me, dummy.”  
“Yeah, but where’s the pizazz?” You sarcastically remark before dodging several swipes. A thrust catches you off guard as it cuts your side (no damage was dealt due to your active aura). “Your getting faster. Nice moves.” You chuckle at her precision strikes, several of them causing slight disturbances in your aura, as you couldn’t find anywhere to attack.  
“Thanks, Yang and Ruby have been testing my speed.” Weiss replies, still trying break your defenses. “You know, you should give it a try!” She unleashes a barrage of blade strikes, with you being stressed to your limit (at your current power) to counter most of them. “Ruby’s pretty fast and Yang-“ you send a kick to her left leg, disorientating her as you send your hand forward and release a bolt of lightning to break distance. However, Weiss managed to, to dodge away from the bolt, only getting slightly shocked on her right shoulder. “-Yang’s strength is greater than yours.” She finishes before leaping back into combat.  
You realize that the repeated strikes where wearing your aura out, your speed was getting much slower. Weiss took clear notice of this, pressing on with her attack, as you couldn’t even strike. She thrusts towards you’re the side of your head, as you go the block but she pulls back and flips over you, twirling in the air before gracefully landing. You blitz over there in seconds but Weiss strikes the ground, sending rock into the air, forcing you to destroy them. After destroying it, Weiss grabs both of your arms with one hand and uses Myrtenaster to thrust into your stomach, not enough to cause any real damage, and disabling both you semblance and aura.  
You grunt in pain as Weiss looks at you. “Give up, yet?” You knew Weiss wouldn’t thrust further, but you had no real way to counter as your aura would be a recharge while its disabled.  
“Alright, Weiss. You win.” Weiss grins before carefully removing the tip of Myrtenaster from your stomach. She holsters it before asking, “Are you ok? I took it too far, didn’t I?” You stand up, clearly ignoring the pain, and tell her you’d be fine, you’ve been through far worse with your own family, after all. You touch your chest, remember that time your cousin threw you into a tree, causing a massive gash on your chest and forcing to be bed ridden for 3 days.  
Weiss reaches for her scroll and sees a message from Ruby, clearly informing her that, “Practice is starting in 5 minutes! Where are you?” Weiss realizes that she spent her entire break sparring with you and she was a solid 10 minutes from where she needed to be. And your semblance was gone and you couldn’t run her over there, so Weiss quickly packs her things before rushing off as fast as she could, waving bye in seconds.  
You realize you have classes as well and you were pretty far, however, there was an easy way to alleviate this. You walk outside the sparring space and move to the wall, where you feel the area and find a black circle, spiraling in place. Smirking, you fit yourself inside and head to class. Once arriving, your teammate, a boy wearing a rather fancy suit with several article of jewelry notices it. “Finally using my gravity wells, ya dingus.” You try to answer but he dismisses you. “Cmon, the professor is gonna sack us if we don’t go in.” You follow him in to class, wondering why he was cranky today.  
After class, most of of teammates bailed on you to do their own thing. That left you with nothing to do at the end of the day, but that quickly changed once Weiss sent you a message, asking you to meet up once again despite your earlier training. You obliged and just went it, seeing how you were bored already.  
You arrived at the sparring center once again to see Weiss, finding her stretching with her leotard on. It was incredibly tight fitting on her, accenting her curves and such. Where most men would get the biggest boner ever seen, you just didn’t focus on it since she called you up here for a reason. Despite her wear, Weiss seemed particularly upset today. You inquired, which Weiss answered while holding her leg up. “Training. Even despite my advancements, Professor Goodwitch just seemed to want to push us beyond. I’m genuinely exhausted and frustrated after today. Anyways, how was your day?”  
“Same old, same old. I just want to focus on your day.” You just didn’t care about today, wanting to focus on her today. She continues to rant about her exercises in detail and goes on bit by bit, even saying that she kinda wished she skipped out on today’s classes.  
“Well, being a huntress was never going to be easy. Your fighting giant soulless chimera monsters everyday, so pressure is good for training.”  
“Yeah… but there are sometimes where things become exceedingly difficult for even someone like Yang to handle it, so you have to understand that, if one of the most dexterous students is struggling with a 2 hour lesson that amounted to, ‘Know how to dodge’, something isn’t right.” You shrug and look directly at Weiss, who was doing some side splits. “You know what, thanks for listening. Most other guys would’ve focus on my ass than pay attention.”  
“Well, I have nothing better to do today.” You awkwardly say.  
“Thanks for saying that you would’ve done something else.” Weiss complains, though she had no malice in her voice. You changed the subject, “So, what are you going to do about your stress?”  
“Well,” Weiss begins as she sits up, “These stretches were going to be enough, but I’m feeling a little… you know.” She got up and walked over to you, placing a finger on your chest. “Could you ‘assist’ me in relieving so extra ‘stress’?” You clearing understood were she was going at, and you begun to kneel before her. Weiss looks down and asks, “Umm, what are you doing?”  
“Well, whenever you needed relief, you always had me eat you out, so I’m just getting prepared-“ You caught off as Weiss grabbed you by the ear before you could finish.  
“Don’t just assume things, you dunce. If I wanted you to eat me out, I wouldn’t done it elsewhere. But I’m gonna try something new today. Anal sex.” She smirks as you were confused at her statement.  
“But I thought you wanted to be on top…”  
“Hey, I said I’m trying something new, so get over here and fuck me before I change my mind.” She adamantly declares, before getting back on the ground and laid herself out. You decided not disobey her and unbuckled your belt and removed your pants and brought it out. Getting behind (or on top) of her, you begun to try and enter, only to slip and nearly go in balls deep, eliciting an “Ow” from Weiss.  
“What was that for? Don’t rush it, moron.” You felt extremely bad for going in too fast and decided to start out slow, easing into her tight hole slowly. You apologized, with Weiss replying, “It’s ok, you’re new to this and didn’t know what pace to go at. It’ll be fine.” You smile as you started to pump into her at a snail’s pace.  
Hours later… (I’m not writing hundreds of words about Anal Sex, cmon you guys.)  
There were many things you’d never thought you would end up doing. Skydiving, eating 10 cups of froyo, being launched into the air at mach speed and anally fucking the brains out of the heir to a multimillion dollar company. You’ve only ended up not skydiving.  
Anally fucking Weiss in a prone position for 30 minutes was the one thing that made you lose all sense of control (the other thing was eating 10 cups of froyo) and you acted less like a future hunter and more like a dog that just got inside of a cold house after a burning day.  
Weiss was even worse, she was babbling and shaking, trembling after each intense thrust and crying tears of pleasure as you buried her into the floor. You would’ve felt sympathy for the poor janitor that would need to clean the stains out of the floor, if you could string any thoughts other than, “Pound Weiss”. The two of you looked like two rocks slamming into each at high speeds. You were so unintelligible, you begun to lick Weiss’ hair, for no apparent reason. Weiss, being on the receiving end of it, felt like she was going brain dead every time you thrusted into her. She was feeling like she was continuously in a state of pure bliss.  
Eventually, your cum started to fill her up, but you didn’t stop thrusting, the hot stickiness of your liquids easing the roughness she had. Even after coming, you still thrusted in her, but you begun to slow down drastically, until you stopped a few minutes later. You felt incredibly numb and exhausted, as did Weiss, though her case was far less severe.  
“You… were… great… you know?” She asked through heated breaths. You couldn’t reply as you were recovering your strength, still stuck inside of her. “You fucked my brains out and got tired? You adorable little dunce…” She sweetly says despite the current position they held. Soon, you recovered your consciousness and slowly removed yourself from her.  
“Was it good?” You asked while panting, which she nodded in glee, something you rarely saw. “That’s good. Lemme help you get dressed.” You got up and picked her up, but she asked to be put back down a little while. You did, promising to wait until she recovered to help her up. However, your scroll buzzes from the pocket of your pants. You reach for it, and find you just got a message reading:  
G: Hey man, I found this sick ass larvae thingy in my room. Taking it down to a entologist.  
G: Entomologist. Fuckin Autocorrect.  
You frowned immediately and got dressed as fast as you can. “Weiss, dear, I’m sorry but I have to go. One of my teammates are gonna do something stupid and I gotta stop them.” You reach down and gently kiss Weiss’ forehead, before activating your semblance and speeding off in a flash.  
Weiss looks as you leave, disappointed you couldn’t spend a little more time. But hey, your teammates were like family to you, so she understood why you were doing so. She gets up, albeit staggering while doing so, and changes into her casual clothes, and walks out of the room to head to her dorm.  
An elderly man walks into the previously inhabited room to notice the stains all over the floor. He frowns as he looks at each stain with increasing malice.  
“God damnit!” He shouts, “That Damn dog better stop running my precious sparring space!” He looks to his broom, with Lola engraved, and says, “Not today, my dearest. Not today. I’m gonna need to clean with Johnny instead.” He leaves in tears as he goes to retrieve the mop.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw suggestions for the next story in the comments.


End file.
